Birthday
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia walks into work to find Flowers on her desk with a note for her birthday. Now along with different notes and presents throughout the day she has to find out who is doing this for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No matter how many times I sat down in an attempt to write on A life Changed this little shot kept creeping up on me. I finally decided to give in and sit down and write it. Now that the first chapter is out maybe my little muse will let me write A life Changed again.**

* * *

Olivia sighed as she walked into the precinct and saw the flowers sitting on her desk. She couldn't believe that the guys had gone and gotten her flowers for her birthday after she had asked them not to do anything. It wasn't that she didn't like receiving flowers and granted she was amazed that the guys had remembered that she was a woman after all and bought her flowers it's just that she never cared to celebrate her birthday. It was the same to her as it was to her mother, a constant reminder of her mother's rape.

"One healthy birthday breakfast." Elliot said from behind Olivia "I know you said you didn't want us doing anything for your birthday but I figured stopping by that health nut café you have started eating at and buying you breakfast would be ok."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Elliot and then back to the flowers "So what do you call these?" She asked pointing at them. Even though she didn't want anything she couldn't and wouldn't be too mad at them for it. After all they were her family and thankfully this time she didn't have to remind them that despite popular belief she didn't have a dick between her legs. She always left that at home for those special occasions.

"That looks like a very expensive bouquet." Elliot answered craning his neck to see around Olivia. He wasn't an expert on flowers by any means but he had bought Kathy enough over the years to know that the flowers on her desk easily cost a hundred dollars or more. "Someone really loves you. Who is she? And why haven't you told any of us you are dating?"

"Wow Benson did you get yourself a sugar momma?" Fin asked as he and Munch walked in and spotted the flowers on her desk "If you did does she have a sister that is single."

"Are you saying you guys didn't buy the flowers?" Olivia asked looking between her three co-workers.

"Hey you said didn't want anything done for your birthday." Fin answered looking at Elliot and Munch confirming that neither of them had sent the flowers "The closest we were coming to break that order was us buying your drinks tonight at 46th street Station House."

"I decided to buy you breakfast." Elliot chimed in holding up the bag.

"Munch?" Olivia asked who had been silent the whole time.

"I personally believe that florist was invented simply for women to have a reason to complain so that we would spend even more money on them than what we already do." Munch stated as he started in on one of his conspiracy theories "Florist actually began in 1884 when 21 men from Chicago…"

"Enough" All three detectives shouted at the same time stopping Munch from one of his long winded theories.

"An easy way to figure out would be to read the card" Elliot pointed out as he handed her the bag he was still holding.

Olivia took a deep breath and prayed that she was not once again the subject to some insane person that had decided to stalker. One of the last times she had been stalked a body of a victim had been placed just outside her door and a pencil stuck in the buzzer to get her to come down. Reaching forward with steadier hands than what she felt she quickly plucked the card from the flowers, noticing that it was from Alaric Flower Design, as she removed the card from inside the embossed envelope.

 _You have to be one of the hardest working women I have ever met and you never take any time for yourself, even when you are sick. Today is your birthday and you shall be pampered the way a queen like you deserves to be. Your Captain has your instructions and everything you will need for today._

Olivia reread the note two more times before becoming even more confused than when she first read it. Who in the world would go out of their way for her? She handed Elliot the note while she quickly called the florist to find out who delivered them. After spending twenty minutes on the phone and the florist swearing that they were paid for in cash by a man that refused to leave his name she slammed the receiver down. Whoever had sent her the flowers was working really hard not to be discovered.

Rereading the note once again she decided to go in see what it was that Captain Cragen had for her.

Cragen smiled at one of his best detectives when she walked in. He could see the questions swirling through her eyes and could only pray that he could do what was asked of him.

"Capt. Do you know who sent the flowers?" Olivia asked stepping just inside his door.

"A courier brought them in about twenty minutes before you arrived." Cragen answered leaning back in his chair "I assumed you would know who they were from."

"No I don't and the note says that you have my instructions and everything I will need for the day."

"I'm not sure if they are instructions but an envelope was brought to me when the flowers were delivered. I was asked to give it to you when you came in." Cragen answered handing her a sealed envelope.

Olivia opened the envelope and her jaw dropped to the floor. Inside the envelope was a pass to Oasis Spa for their picture perfect package and another note.

 _I have purchased the picture perfect package for you because you are just that, picture perfect. If you would like to add or change anything let them know they have orders to give you whatever you want. As now, when you are finished they will have another envelope with another gift._

Olivia looked up at Cragen with a confused look on her face. Oasis day spa was one of the most expensive places in New York. There had been several times that Alex had begged her to let her make them both an appointment for massage but she had reminded her that Oasis was to rich for her blood.

Alex, oh god she had never once considered her. Olivia nodded at Cragen as she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Cabot." Alex, the ADA for the Special Victims Unit at the 1-6, almost barked into the phone. It was only 8:05 and it was already turning into a day from hell.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out with the Oasis Package?" Olivia asked shaking her head. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even considered Alex in this whole scheme.

"Have you finally decided to go?" Alex asked only half listening when she motioned her assistant in the room and glanced over the brief she handed her "I can make an appointment for this weekend if you want. But I will tell you right now I will schedule you for the Swedish Massage for at least an hour. It will hurt like hell in the beginning but by the end your whole body will feel like putty."

"No Alex." Olivia sighed "I haven't decided to go I'm talking about the flowers and the picture perfect package to Oasis you sent me. Nice touch by the way on the flowers that totally threw me off."

"What flowers?" Alex asked sitting up straighter in her chair "You haven't told me you were seeing anyone? Who is she? What does she do? And more importantly why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Alex I'm not seeing anyone." Olivia almost growled out. Why the hell did everyone automatically assume you had to be seeing someone to receive flowers? "I came in to work today with a nice bouquet of flowers on my desk. The note said to see Cragen for the rest and he had an envelope with the picture perfect package purchased at Oasis. As wrong as this sounds, you are the only person I know that would drop this type of money on me."

Alex laughed as she handed the paper back to her assistant "Olivia if you give someone the chance anyone would gladly drop money on you without thinking twice. I assure you I did not do this. Our plans for your birthday is this weekend, remember. You wanted to go up to my family's cabin and I'm taking you up there with enough junk food to fuel a college dorm. Besides if I bought you a package to Oasis it would be the Total Body Wellness package not the Picture Perfect Package. It gives you a ninety minute Swedish Massage not a thirty minute Swedish Massage. What I will do is call them and make sure Amy, my masseuse, takes care of you and bump you up to a longer massage. Just call it an extra present."

"No Alex that's ok." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia let me ask you this, what would be so bad about taking a day for yourself at the Spa. Let me call Amy and tell her that someone has bought you a package but I want her to take care of you. Enjoy your time there. Attempt to relax even though we all know that will never happen."

"Alex" Olivia almost groaned.

"Take it Olivia I have seen you work over seventy-two hours straight with no more than a thirty minute nap. I have known you to chase a perp for over two miles and you were suffering from the flu with a hundred and two fever. So if someone wants to give you a day to lay around and be pampered take it. Lord knows I would without questioning it."

Olivia laughed "Of course you would you are a little princess remember. Go ahead and call Amy and let her know I'm coming."

"Yes." Alex said into the phone fist pumping in the air. She had always hoped that the first time Olivia went to Oasis she would be with her but sometimes the cards just didn't fall right.

"Alex if she can't take care of me today anyone can do it ok. Don't pull any strings just for me."

"Never and I will talk to you later." Alex said as she quickly disconnected the phone and called Amy on her personal cell phone.

"It looks like I'm going to need the day off Captain" Olivia said walking back into his office "If that's possible?"

"That was already taken care of earlier as well." Cragen answered with a smile "No calling her to find out if you're needed either."

"Yes sir." Olivia answered as she grabbed her breakfast and headed toward the door. With any luck while at Oasis she could figure out who is going out of their way for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia internally sighed as she looked around the lobby in Oasis. She had never felt more out of place or insecure than she did that moment but years as an officer had taught her how to appear as the most confident person there ever was. It was the same confidence she used time and time again at the many Gala's Alex often talked her into going.

"Ms. Benson" The receptionist said as she walked out into the waiting room. "If you will follow me I will escort you to where you can get ready. Amy will be with you in about twenty minutes, until then if need anything please feel free to ask."

"Actually there is something that I hope you can help me with."

The young lady who looked no older than twenty-five turned and faced Olivia with probably one of the fakest smiles she had ever seen in her life.

"Could you tell me who paid for this package?"

"Ms. Cabot I assumed since she called and insisted that Amy take you and upgraded you to the longer Swedish Massage."

"I know that she did that because she didn't like the original package that was ordered. I want to know who ordered the original package."

"I will have to look at the book for you." The lady said "Let me get you settled and I will be happy to answer that for you."

"Thank you" Olivia sighed. She was finally getting somewhere and it didn't take her as long as she thought it would.

"Here is your robe we would like you to fully undress. There is fresh cucumber water in the picture. It is recommended you drink at least eight ounces before the massage and another eight after it as well. Do you have any other questions?"

"Actually I do." Olivia said opening her jacket and revealing her sidearm "I need a safe and the keys to the safe for the duration of my visit."

"Oh." The young girl moaned making a face that took all Olivia had not to roll her eyes at her "We don't accommodate something like that for our guests."

"We do for her" A voice said behind the young girl and stepped around her "Detective I am Amy and I will be servicing you throughout your visit here. Now if you will follow me I will take you into the management office and show you the safe you can use."

"Thank you." Olivia answered following Amy into the office "Could you tell me who paid for the original package by chance."

Amy laughed "When the man purchased the package I was told you would say that. I promise you he didn't leave a name just ordered this package and gave us cart blanche for anything else you wanted. Then Alex called earlier and insisted I be your personal masseuse and stated that anything you wanted to make sure you received and place it on her account. Again no questions asked. Here is the safe detective."

Olivia nodded her thanks and placed her service weapon in the safe while her mind was steadily turning. Who was this man that was purchasing everything for her? Anyone that really knew her knew that she was gay and no matter how many offers she had to turn her straight with one night she would always laugh and walk away. The guys could have all chipped in and purchased the flowers but this was out of their league and she knew it. Alex could have done it but when asked she denied it and she had never lied to her before. So that left her right back to square one.

"Are you ready detective?" Amy asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"I am and please call me Olivia."

"Then right this way." Amy motioned as she walked out of the office "We will start with the body scrub. I will massage a special ointment with exfoliating granules that will help slough off the dead skin all over your body. Once it has been rubbed all over your body I will place you in a full body wrap that will stay on for an hour. Once that is completed I will rinse everything off and you will move into the massage area."

"What are the benefits to this?"

"Just like the skin on your face your body sheds dead cells as well but as we age the process slows down. Most people will perform an at home body scrub but I'm willing to bet with your schedule you are the type of woman who is in and out of the shower."

"Am I that readable?" Olivia asked laughing.

"That and the fact that Ms. Cabot talks about you when she's in here, apparently you are the saint of all saints when it comes to victims."

"Alex does?'

"Yeah, she doesn't have many close friends and she's amazed at how hard you work. I try to remind her that she works just as hard but she never listens. Now if you will please disrobe and lay out flat on this table?" Amy said as she handed Olivia an over sized towel "use this to cover your buttocks area and I will be back in about five minutes."

Olivia tossed the robe over the back of the chair and stretched out on the table. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She was nervous because for one of the first times ever she was going to have to place her safety in a total strangers hands. The only thing that was reassuring was that Alex trusted this woman and that said a lot.

"ready?" Amy asked as she poked her head in the door.

Olivia nodded even though she was becoming more nervous.

"You know this would go a lot easier if you would try to relax." Amy whispered as her hands moved over Olivia's body. "I do believe you are the most tense person I have ever worked on."

"Comes with the job." Olivia mumbled as she fought back the urge to moan. She can't remember the last time someone had worked her body over and actually tried to get some of the knots worked out. Other than Alex and that was only on her shoulders.

Amy shook her head at the amount of tension and knots she found all over the detectives body. Now she could see why Alex always said she wished the woman would let her treat her to a day at the spa.

"Now I am going to wrap your body tightly in this special seaweed wrap. It will stay warm for about twenty minutes but it stays on your body for an hour. Please understand during that hour you will be immobile. Is that ok?"

Olivia nodded as she fought the urge to fall asleep as Amy began to tightly wrap her body. She had to admit after the scrub she just endured felt wonderful and she knew once the heat soaked into her body she would be out.

Amy quietly changed the station to what she knew to be the detective's favorite and quietly exited the room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Almost an hour later, Amy quietly unlocked the door and let herself into Olivia's room. She couldn't help but smile at the brunette who was quietly snoring. "Olivia, Olivia." Amy said not wanting to get to close to the detective until she was fully awake. She remembered the days she would accidently get to close to her wife and wake her up when she was on the job. God what she wouldn't give to have those days back?

"Alex." Olivia mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry I'm not the hot blonde lawyer." Amy answered laughing "I'm the brunette masseuse here to unwrap you and clean you up before giving you an amazing massage. I would just prefer not to be killed by touching you before you are fully awake."

"Who was he?" Olivia almost moaned out as Amy worked magic all over her body. At first it hurt like hell and there were times she was close to asking her to take it easy but as each knot became looser and looser and she could feel herself melting into the table she was thankful she didn't.

"What do you mean who was he?" Amy asked placing more pressure on her shoulder blades. Even on the worse days Erin had never been this tense.

"The way you acted you know about the job so I'm asking was it your father, brother, boyfriend, or husband?"

"It was my wife." Amy answered laughing as Olivia quickly turned her head and stared at the young woman. "Yes I'm as gay as they come."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to appear shocked."

"Its ok I'm used to it. I met Erin in our second year of college. She was like a magnetic I couldn't stay away from and it was vice versa for her. We were both working hard to deny our sexuality since we both were raised devout Catholics. When our eyes connected there were no more denying it, she was my soul mate and I was hers."

"What happened?"

"Her and her partner was sitting in their car over in SoHo when a young man shot them execution style. A few blocks away he pulled his weapon to kill another officer. That officer had a fighting chance and emptied her clip into the gunman. Unfortunately it was too late for Erin. She was pronounced on the scene."

"That was your wife?" Olivia choked out. She could remember the fear she had felt that day and how she was thankful she was single and had no family left, at least no one other than the blue line.

"It was. We were married for just under a year but we had had five great years together. There's not a day goes by that I don't miss her and to this day I still wake up screaming her name. I am thankful for the time that we had together. What about you? How did you and Alex meet?"

"I am as single as they come and as for Alex I met her when she became the ADA to prosecute our crimes."

"You and Alex aren't a couple?" Amy asked amazed. By the way she heard the blonde talk about her and the many times she had picked her up she had assumed they were together.

"A huge misconception especially since we are often seen together on our off days and because I have often escorted her to several political events." Olivia stated used to the amazement that they weren't a couple.

"She is very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she sat up when Amy motioned her to "What's next?"

"Next is a Facial, Manicure and Pedicure."

"Wait the package ends with a facial where did the mani-pedi come from?"

"That would be compliments of one Alexandra Cabot and if you ever tell her I called her by her full name I will tell all your secrets."

"I haven't told you any secrets."

"Yeah but the bruises that are healing around your rib cage tells me a different story and since she was in here on Monday and never mentioned it that tells me you kept it from her."

"You seem to know an awful lot about a client that comes in here once a month." Olivia stated as she followed Amy out of the room.

"You should know that not everything is as it seems and everyone has their secrets detective. If we didn't keep things from the ones we cared about then our lives would be dull and mundane."

* * *

 **A/N: Who is this mystery man that keeps buying everything for Olivia and what type of relationship has Alex had with Amy?**


	3. Chapter 3

_I have seen you in your_ _business casuals with a gun on your hip and the badge next to it. I will be the first to admit that is one hot outfit. I have also seen you on the society pages with Alex Cabot wearing a form fitting black dress that defined every precious curve you have on that amazing body. I will once again admit that I am jealous of those outfits. They get to skim over that body of yours the way I want to. So I have a driver to take you to H.W. Carter & Sons upon which they have orders to outfit you in an outfit I want to see you in. _

"You wouldn't happen to know who hired you would you?' Olivia asked walking up to the young man who was holding open the rear car door of a Lincoln Town Car as she placed the note in her pants pocket.

"I do not detective." He answered with a smile.

"Let me guess a man came in unidentified and paid for everything in cash and instructed you to make sure I have everything I want and need."

"That sums it up."

"Figures."Olivia mumbled as she slid in the seat taking her cell phone out and dialing a familiar number fighting the urge to put her fist through the sectional window when it went to voice mail.

"Alex it's Olivia. Call me the second you get this message. If you know who is doing this I demand to know right now and I also want to know what type of relationship you have with your damn masseuse."

Olivia tossed her phone on the seat and laid her head back on the seat. Who the hell is the mystery man buying her everything and who is putting him up to it? There were a few times during her visit to Oasis she thought it was Alex doing all of this but she couldn't make sense of why. If Alex was interested in her she could have just told her the numerous times she escorted her to something.

Come to think of it why was she always her escort? The one time she asked about it Alex had simply stated that she wanted to go with someone she trusted and wouldn't expect anything at the end of the evening. Olivia had taken it at face value and felt honored that Alex felt safe around her. Especially since some of the thoughts that were often running through her head were far from not expecting anything at the end of the night. As a matter of fact some of her thoughts would make a porn star blush with shame.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the car stop and heard the driver's door opened. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she stepped from the car and shielded her eyes from the sun. _H.W. Carter & Sons _was a high end clothing store that Alex had brought her to once before to purchase a present for her uncle. If this wasn't Alex's doing then they were working hard to make sure it appeared as if it was.

"Detective nice to see you again." An older gentleman said as he greeted her "If you will follow me I have the outfit picked out that was chosen for you."

"Can you tell me who is doing the choosing?"

"With a warrant I will tell you and show you anything you like but without it not at all."

Olivia groaned when he refused to answer any questions. Leave it to a salesman at an upscale clothing store to know enough of the law not to say anything. "Fine then sir please show me what I will be wearing tonight."

"It's a great outfit. I have to say the gentleman has excellent taste."

"It was a man Not Ms. Cabot." Olivia stated.

"Why yes did you think Alex was doing this?"

"I was hoping at least I would know the person then. This will be the third surprise today and I have no clue how many more."

"I know of at least one more"

"Of course, please show me what this good Samaritan has decided I should wear now."

Olivia sent a prayer above that the man who was doing all this had great taste in clothing. The outfit chosen was a pair of sleek black jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer. To the side was a pair of socks, a sports bra, a white wife beater, a pair of boxer briefs, a belt, and a pair of boots. They weren't just any type of boots they were cowboy boots. It appeared as if the man had thought of everything.

"The dressing room is back here for you to change." The man motioned to a room off to the side.

"Did he happen to say what he wanted done with my service weapon?" Olivia asked.

"That is why he insisted a belt and jacket to match. He would like you to be wearing it. According to him you are very hot when you have that on."

Olivia shook her head. It would be her luck that the one doing all this for her was some crazed badge bunny. For once couldn't she have a normal person after her? One that wasn't turned on simply because she could pin them down and handcuff them without breaking a sweat.

"Wow." The man said whistling "You will certainly catch his eye and never lose it wearing that."

Olivia smiled at the man as she admired herself in the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it that outfit did fit her just right and was apparently quite the head turner since the last two men who had walked in had stopped to whistle at her.

"Would you like to look around and see if there is anything else you would like?"

"Let me guess cart blanche again?" Olivia stated recognizing the pattern.

"Yes."

"The only other thing I would like is to know who is doing this and I know that's not happening so it looks like I will just take the next envelope."

"I have no envelope detective." The man stated with a smile "your driver knows where to take you to next."

Olivia thanked the man once again as she walked out the door to the waiting car. She smiled at the young man as she slid in and reached for her phone dialing Alex's number once again this time hitting the door when it went to voice mail.

"Damn it I know you didn't have court so I know you're ignoring me. Find some way to get the man at _H.W. Carter & Sons _to tell you who is doing this. I want to know what man's heart I will be breaking later and what the hell made him think I was interested in men. Call me back."

"Hey can you tell me where our next stop is?" Olivia asked leaning forward opening the dividing window.

"It's a place called De Berardinis, ma'am."

"Whoa wait I refuse to go there." Olivia stated "that place starts at a hundred dollars and go up from there."

"That is what your admire wants." The man stated as he reached up on the seat beside him and handed Olivia an envelope."

Olivia shook her head as she opened yet another envelope. She was getting sick and tired of this game and wanted to know who was playing it.

 _At this point I have no doubt in my mind your temper is set to flare and you are getting anxious. If you will indulge me on one more visit I will reveal myself to you at dinner. Please go and see Cynthia and get treated one more time. As I said this morning today you are going to be pampered like a queen because to me that is what you are, a queen. I promise in the end this evening every dream you have ever had will come true._

Olivia only shook her head and sat back. The driver smiled as he closed the window and parked in front of the salon. Quickly getting out of the car he walked around and opened the door for the detective finally releasing the breath he was holding when she walked into the salon. Once he knew she was out of sight he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What is it?'

"This has better be the last stop because her temper is boiling and I'm not sure how much more she is going to go for. Why don't you just tell her?"

"I want to spoil her first before she laughs at me and walks away. Maybe in my sick twisted mind it will make her want to give me a chance."

"Money can't buy love." He said amazed that they were going this far to get the detectives attention.

"I know, I won't be able to give her the world for the rest of her life but I can give it to her for today."

"If it's any consolation if it was me, after you went through all this, I would at least give you date."

"Right now I'm just praying she doesn't throw the wine in my face and walk out."

"She'd be a fool to do that and besides she has more class than that."

"She has more class than anyone who has ever walked this earth. Just for her to be in my life makes it better."

"I will not argue there and will be bringing her to the restaurant in about two hours." The driver said hanging the phone up and praying between now and then Olivia didn't feel the urge to pull her weapon and demand to know who was behind all this.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I have kept you guys guessing and I promise I will reveal the one that is spoiling our favorite detective. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, followed, reviewed, this story. I just hope after the next chapter you all will still like me. Please don't be too Mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon detective." Cynthia said as she walked up to the counter recognizing her three o'clock from the picture she was given.

"You must be Cynthia." Olivia answered as she extended her hand. She figured the woman before her was early to mid thirties and carried herself with an air of confidence that she hadn't seen in a while.

"I am and it will be my pleasure to work with you today." Cynthia said with a smile "If you will follow me."

"Lead the way." Olivia answered with a smile on her face. There was something about this woman that you couldn't help but smile.

"Normally I would ask what would you like have done." Cynthia stated as she covered her with the black apron "But I have received my orders on how your hair is to be done tonight."

"And just how would my mystery man like my hair done for tonight?"

Cynthia laughed when she heard the contempt and anger in Olivia's voice. "He would like for you to have blonde streaks through it and cut it very short."

"What?" Olivia asked spinning in her seat to look at the hair stylist. It had taken her over a year to grow it back out the way it was. Granted she did like the shorter cut mainly because it took less time to get ready for work. But she had discovered having the spiked look like she did brought in all the younger lesbians who was just looking for a good time. She was well past the age of playing and no longer desired to have a different woman every night..

Cynthia pulled a picture from her apron and handed it Olivia. She recognized the picture almost immediately they had been celebrating the conviction of a rapist where all the evidence was circumstantial at best. The part that she remembered most about that night was it was the first time Alex had actually joined them for celebratory drinks. When Olivia had asked her about it later in the evening, with the help of a little liquid courage, she had told her that this was the first time she truly felt like part of the team.

"I suppose you aren't at liberty to tell me who wanted my hair cut like this are you?" Olivia asked hoping for once someone could answer her question.

"No I am not but what I can tell you is that is what they desire for you to have. I was given instructions to cut it in that manner but if you insist on it being different to have you read this." Cynthia handed Olivia another envelope "If after reading it if you still wanted something different then to do as you ask. Yes, they would like you to have that hair cut but what matters most to them is that you are happy and satisfied. I personally wish I had someone who was willing to cater to my every desire."

"I would like to know who the hell this man is that is catering to my every desire." Olivia mumbled as she opened the envelope.

 _I used to always think that short hair on women was not attractive. That was at least until I met you. When you walked down the hall with your hair slightly spiked with the still wet look I think I fell for you then. Then the more we passed in the hall the more I found you attractive. Top all that off with your no holds bar attitude it was a done deal for me. As much as I would like to see your cocky, short hair self tonight at dinner it is more important to me that you have what you want. This is about you not me._

Olivia sighed as she reread the note once again before placing it on the counter. Why did she have to acquire a stalker that apparently liked short haired butch women? The poor man was setting himself up for heartbreak.

"Cut it the way they want. I figure it's the least I can do since they have probably spent close to a thousand on me today. That and the fact I am going to have to break his heart."

"Honey if I had a man that looked that good and wanted to cater to my every need I wouldn't deny him that's for sure."

"I will be more than happy to send him your way tonight at dinner because to be quite honest he is far from my type."

"If I wasn't married and believed in cheating I would take you up on it but I made a vow to forsake all others about five years ago. Besides there is no one else on this earth who could love me and treat me the way that my husband does."

It was almost an hour later when Olivia's cell phone rang. She silently prayed to the lord above that it wasn't a case that required her to come back to work. As bad as it was she wanted, no needed to know, who was doing this. After apologizing for the disruption Olivia snatched her cell phone and quickly answered it.

"Do you mind telling me why the hell you haven't been answering my calls?" Olivia asked after looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was finally Alex calling her back.

"Since I'm looking at my left hand and I don't see a ring there I'm going with I don't have to answer to you. Even if we were married I still wouldn't have to answer to you." Alex shot back. She knew Olivia was short tempered over what was going on but that gave her no right to talk to her the way she was. Although there was a side of Alex that wished she had someone who would answer like that because they were concerned. Something that she desperately wanted but it didn't look to be in her future anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Alex. It's been a rough day." Olivia sighed fighting back the urge to run her fingers through her hair.

"I don't see how spending the day at the spa serves as a rough day. If that's your definition of a rough day I would gladly take it over our normal rough days."

"At the Spa I was met with a driver who took me to a clothing store upon where my outfit has been chosen for tonight. Then from there I'm at a hair salon having my hair done the way they wished for it to be done for me to meet this man at dinner tonight."

"A man?"

"Yes Alex a man. Everywhere I have gone and asked about it I was told that a man paid for everything and not to reveal who he was. Because at some point there was something in my demeanor that stated I wanted a man. Not sure what but apparently there was."

Alex couldn't help but laugh out loud hearing Olivia say that. There was truly nothing about Olivia that screamed she was straight whereas with her it was a common misconception.

"I'm glad I can be a source of amusement for you."

"I'm sorry" Alex gasped "I really am. Listen I will make this up to you this weekend. We'll stop by the movie store on the way and you can choose every cheesy movie you can find."

"We were doing that already remember."

"Oh yeah. We'll I guess I'll find some other way to make it up to you."

"You can call your friend at H.W. Carter & Sons and find out who paid for everything."

"Consider it done and I will call you as soon as I know something."

"Thanks." Olivia said getting ready to hang up "Oh and Alex I promise to make up for my attitude this weekend."

"I know you will detective I don't doubt that." Alex said with a smirk as she hung up the phone.

"My apologies" Olivia said again to Cynthia "I'm hoping she can help me figure this out before I meet whoever this is for dinner."

"It's not a problem." Cynthia assured her as she took the black cover off her. "As a matter of fact you are finished."

Olivia looked herself over in the mirror and she had to admit she did look pretty damn good. With the outfit she had on and the hair cut she was willing to bet if she hit the club she could at least walk away with one night. Granted she was past the age of one night stands but sometimes there were urges you just couldn't ignore.

"Thank you" Olivia said reaching for her wallet until Cynthia stopped her "Everything including my tip has been covered. Please go enjoy dinner and try not to kill the man."

"No promises" Olivia called back as she walked out of the salon and slid back into the back seat of the car.

* * *

 **A/N: I had every intention of this being the chapter that reveals Olivia's suitor but my muse didn't play it like that. I promise if I am able to update tomorrow and I say that because I am back to work now till Friday, I will reveal who her mystery man is. I am so thankful that everyone has enjoyed this story so far and again try not to kill me once it's discovered. Remember no matter what I always love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

"I do believe ma'am you have to be the only woman on the face of the earth that is upset that someone is trying to spoil them like they are you?" The driver said as he rolled the divider window down.

"Honestly that's for several reasons." Olivia explained rubbing the back of her neck "1) is that I'm not use to something like this happening to me, 2) because everywhere I have gone they have said a man had paid for it. Nothing against men they just don't do it for me. I prefer the company of women."

"Hey you're not going to hear any arguments here I couldn't agree with you more. Women are way better then men."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh "You know I realize we have spent the whole day together now and I still don't know your name."

"I'm Michael ma'am and its an honor to drive you around."

"You know it would be more honorable if you would just tell me who paid you."

"Nice try detective but I am not at liberty to say. I have been sworn to secrecy."

"With a nice size tip to go with that secrecy as well I bet."

"I will not lie to you I have been paid nicely for today."

"You know I could have you arrested for something to make you tell."

"Yeah I'm sure you can but from everything I've been told you're not that type of cop." Michael stated as he smiled at her in the review window. "Besides all we have to do is go across town and everything your mystery man will be there for you."

"Where has he decided dinner shall be at?"

"This should explain it." Michael stated as he handed back a sealed envelope "I promise you it will be your last one." He explained noticing the look on her face.

I have scheduled us to have dinner at Gramercy Tavern. I know that it is not what you are used to but again I want to spoil you the way a queen should be spoiled. I have reserved us a table in the back of the room. I did that not only to make sure we had some privacy but also that was the best vantage point of the entire restaurant. I know to make sure you always have your back to the wall. You will arrive before me so the reservations are in your name. I will see you shortly.

Why did it have to be Gramercy Tavern? Olivia had looked into taking a date there once before but realized that the name was very deceiving. Instead of being an actually tavern that sold beer and greasy bar food it was an upscale restaurant whose dinner started around ninety dollars a plate. She had to admit she must have been doing something right since she was able to score a rich man.

"Ma'am we're here." Michael stated pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia nodded as she calmed her beating heart. She was thankful that she was finally told where her dinner would be at so she could alert someone. She had texted Alex to let her know where she was going and to alert the guys as well. She may be a detective for one of the largest agencies in the world but that didn't mean she shouldn't be prepared. Besides with her history for stalkers it would be best if someone knew where she was so they would know where to start the search at.

"I have reservations under the name Benson." Olivia stated walking in and smiling at the maître de.

"Yes ma'am." The young man said as he looked down at the book and back up "If you will follow me I will be happy to lead you to your table."

Olivia nodded as she followed the young man through the maze of tables to where her table was. He sat the wine list on the table and pulled her chair out for her. "You're party should be here shortly can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"No thanks." Olivia answered with a smile. She wanted to keep a clear head about her before her would be suitor approached the table.

The maître de nodded and quickly made his way from the table.

Olivia took the time alone to survey the restaurant. The dining room area had white walls with three arch ways leading the way into it. The tables varied from anywhere from a table of four to a table of two like she was at now. The tavern portion that she could slightly see from where she was at had the traditional oak wood looking walls. Of course the lighting both in the tavern and in the dining area was low which seemed to give it the extra romantic feel.

"Excuse ma'am." A young lady said as she approached the table with a drink in her hand "I was told to bring this to your table."

"By who?" Olivia asked kindly taking the drink from the ladies hand.

"The young man in the suit over there." She stated as a man held his glass up in a toast type of fashion.

Olivia raised her glass to the man as a way of saying thanks before sitting it down. She had no intentions of drinking it but she did not want to appear rude. She had worked too many cases where a nice polite gentleman had purchased a drink for a woman only to have spiked it and raped her later in the evening.

She began to survey the room again when she noticed the man was walking toward her. He was a tall man that was easily six feet tall and by her guess at least a solid two hundred pounds or more. What was noticeable was even through the suit he was wearing she could tell he was a man who worked out regularly. His hair was black and cut short almost in a military style. As he approached closer she could tell that his eyes was a deep brown. She had to admit if men were her type she would certainly chase him.

"You're not drinking your drink detective." The man stated as he took a seat across from her.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the man as she tried to remember where she had seen him before.

"Easy." He said raising his hands up "I work at the DA's office and was sent in as a buffer before your date arrives. I'm an investigator over in white collar."

"Richard right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So you're not my mystery man?"

"I believe it would be pointless for me to try to pursue you don't you agree." Richard stated as he raised his drink to his lips and took a drink. "I believe we both have the same preference."

"Then if you know I'm gay then why did you do everything today."

"Because your date asked me to and I agreed to it. She did not want you to know who it was until this evening."

"Why?"

"Simply because you are a stunning woman and she is terrified of rejection. She may come off as the most confident person in her work life but outside of that she is probably one of the most insecure women you will ever meet. Most who know that about her are shock to discover it and the few she's pursued in the past used it against her."

"Believe me I know my nickname is Bitch but I would never out right hurt her feelings. If I'm not interested or she isn't my type then I would kindly let her know."

"Trust me she is everyone's type." Richard stated as his phone ring "Please excuse me."

Olivia smiled at the man and nodded. She could only hear his side of the conversation where he informed whoever it was that they were both here and he was sitting across from her. That was followed by a few yes ma'am's and then a quick good bye.

"I believe it is time for me to say goodbye." Richard stated as he stood and finished his drink "Please break it to her easy if you're not interested and above all don't throw your drink in her face. Most importantly if you ever decide you would like to date men please look me up."

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said laughing as she raised her drink and took a sip.

Olivia was lost in thought when a shadow fell up on her. She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat when her eyes locked with crystal blue eyes that looked nervous and almost scared.

"I knew when I chose that outfit it would look hot on you." Alex chocked out as she raked her eyes up and down Olivia's body.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes it was Alex. It was always Alex. Please don't kill me too much for leading you guys on to another path.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that I was on a roll updating this story daily but I got all into a book I was reading and that took away from finishing this chapter. I also have been trying to get everything packed up to take a little trip to handle some family business. This story will only have about two more chapters in it and the next chapter to A life changed is almost complete so hopefully before I leave on the 20th I will have it updated as well. I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and not chewing me out too bad when I lead you all to believe that it was a man and not Alex. I will admit some of my reviews and PM's had me laughing. I know I don't say it enough but you guys are the best.**

* * *

Olivia stood without saying a word and reached into her pocket for her money. She was counting a few bills for a tip on a nonexistent dinner when a pale hand, that was shaking so bad, covered hers. She looked up and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Alex stood there with tears brimming her eyes. She was fighting with everything she had not to break down in the crowded restaurant.

"Olivia, everything is paid for." Alex managed to choke out her voice raw with emotion "Please stay and enjoy a nice dinner. My credit card is on file and they have the same orders as everywhere else, give you what you want."

Alex smiled one last time as she looked Olivia up and down "I'm sorry." She said more to herself than to Olivia as she turned to walk away.

Olivia reached out and wrapped her hand around the blonde's wrist and pulled her back to her and held her against her "I have no intentions of eating here. What I do plan for is the two of us walk out of here and find someplace else so we can sit and talk."

Alex let out a shaky sigh "So I haven't lost your friendship? I've only made a huge ass of my self."

"Alex friendship was and will always be open to you. Honestly short of pissing me off today you did not make a huge ass out of yourself. Please take a deep breath and stop beating yourself up. Now lets walk out of here and find someplace else to talk."

Alex nodded as she followed Olivia out of the restaurant and out onto the busy New York sidewalk. Olivia had said that friendship was always on the table but honestly she wasn't sure if she could stand to see the brunette on a daily basis knowing that she didn't feel the same way. She made a mental note to call Liz and see if that opening was still available in appeals. It was far from what she wanted to do but it would take her a good two hours from the brunette.

Olivia glanced over and noticed Alex was lost in her thoughts and there were tears streaming down face. She knew she was mentally beating herself up and possibly planning a huge forgive me and who knew what else. She ran her fingers through her hair fearing the worse she glanced around and noticed an alley.

"Come here" Olivia almost growled as she lead Alex into the dark alley. She pinned the blonde against the wall and held her gaze for a few minutes. Once she knew Alex realized she wasn't going to hurt her she leaned in slowly giving Alex a chance to pull away if she wanted.

Alex was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating when she realized that Olivia was going to kiss her. Granted the last thing she ever wanted from Olivia was a pity kiss or pity fuck but at this point in life she would take both just to know what it would be like to be kissed and held by her.

Olivia traced Alex's lips moaning at the unique taste of Alex. She just about lost it when Alex opened herself up to her and granted her access. She reached down and dug her fingers into Alex's hips as she pulled her closer against her inserting her knee between the blonde. She was so ready to take her against the brick wall and she would have if there wasn't a noise to her right that had her pulling her weapon and training it on the darkness.

Alex gasped for air as she buried her head on Olivia's shoulder. She was silently cursing whatever it was that disturbed their moment yet at the same time thanking it as well. She was so aroused that she didn't care she was in an alley when she started to grind herself against the brunettes knee.

Olivia stepped away from the blonde and took a ragged breath in. She was so lost in the taste and feel of Alex she was ready to take her against a brick wall. In the past with some of her women she wouldn't have cared. Hell honestly there had been quite a few she had lifted up and allowed them to wrap their legs around her while she fucked them in the corner of a club before going off and finding another woman to do the same thing to. She refused to do that with Alex.

"My place?" Olivia asked reaching out and offering her hand to the blonde.

"Either that or the hotel around the corner, your choice." Alex stated as she stumbled, her legs still weak from the kiss.

Olivia stopped and turned to face Alex. She noticed she was shivering some and she was sure if it was because of what just happened or because she was cold. She slid her jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her to her again.

"To talk Alex." Olivia reinterrated "The only thing we are doing tonight is talking."

"I understand." Alex mumbled her hopes shot down once again. The only thing she could say she " as thankful about was that she knew Olivia was kind enough to let her down easy. It would still hurt but at least she wouldn't just laugh at her.

Olivia waited until she had shut and locked her door before she turned to face the blonde.

"Alex I've escorted you to thousands of events and had numerous girls night your apartment. At any time you could have told me. Why did you do all this?"

"I wanted a chance to spoil you. You never ask or want anything and I wanted to show you what it could be like."

"In hopes that I would say yes?"

Alex nodded as she carefully laid the jacket on Olivia's couch.

"Alex, do not get me wrong. I am very thankful for the massage package, the new outfit, the hair cut, and the extremely expensive _Gramercy Tavern_ but none of that is me, none of which was needed."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do? Why do you think I always said yes when you asked me to escort you to a function or wanted to go watch some movie that I can't stand? It sure as hell isn't for the lime light or the chick flicks."

Alex laughed "You hate it when they take your picture."

"I do." Olivia whispered as she stepped closer to Alex "But I would gladly escort you to a thousand more and smile for just as many pictures as long as it's for you. It has nothing to do with the fact that I am your friend. It has to do with the fact that I, your friend that you ask to escort you to these things because nothing would be expected at the end of the night, has had plenty of thoughts that could make a porn star blush."

Alex's head shot up with a startled look.

"Yeah." Olivia stated taking a step back "What was I suppose to do. Tell you that the one person you felt safe with wanted to take you against every wall at every function we attended. But that wasn't going to be enough for me. I wanted lazy Saturday mornings and us fighting over the crossword section in the Times, or how about every time I would rub lotion on you I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning and allowing my hands to travel where they didn't have a right to be."

"It would have saved me a lot of money today." Alex said laughing. "Not that I mind one cent I spent and I would triple it if I need to."

"Alex you need to realize you can't buy love."

"I know." Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective manner. She had royally messed things up today.

"You can't buy something that is already yours."

Alex looked up into brown eyes that were totally open to her and felt a sob escape her throat. Olivia's love was hers. She stepped into Olivia's open arms and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Mine?"

"Yours Alex." Olivia stated placing a gently kiss on Alex's head. "What do you say as of right now we start this date over and do it our way?"

"I'll say I'm the luckiest woman in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but I went on vacation, if you want to call it that. I am currently out of state handling some left over family affairs from where my grandfather had passed away this past November. Between what all I needed to do and the inability to have some time to myself to gather my thoughts it took me a while to get this chapter out. I want to thank everyone that gave this story a chance even when I was leading everyone to believe it wasn't Alex. I don't say it enough but thank you so much for taking the time to read what I throw together. It really means a lot to me and you guys help me keep my sanity. What little I have left after years in Law Enforcement.**

* * *

Alex happily walked with Olivia to their favorite pizza place. Most people would have shaken their head at their choice of dinner considering where they were going to originally have dinner but in truth this was more them than any five star restaurant.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Olivia hesitantly asked once their waiter had walked away.

Alex smiled as she reached across the table and took Olivia's waiting hand in hers.

"We were going to spend the weekend together, what were you going to do if all this backfired or better yet why didn't you just wait till this weekend."

"I was going to hand you the keys to my car, the keys to the cabin, and my credit card and tell you to have the time of your life." Alex answered looking away "Actually I already had everything set up for just you and I didn't want to tell you there in case you hated me or didn't want to be near me."

"Hate you or not want to be near you." Olivia said with laughter "I would have to be a fool to do that. Hell I know for a fact that half the lesbian population and every blue blooded American male would shoot me if that was the case. I would shoot myself if that was the case."

Alex blushed as she stared at Olivia.

"You have never once realized your beauty." Olivia whispered as she leaned across the table and caressed her face "I have no clue what has made me so lucky for you to be interested in me but believe me I am thankful."

"Made you so lucky?" Alex whispered as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Olivia always had a way of making her feel so beautiful and not realizing it "Olivia my life is better simply because you are a part of it. If you ask me I'm the lucky one."

Olivia winked as she took a slice of pizza and bit into it. She couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty across from her. She had to be the most beautiful woman that walked the face of the earth and Olivia had fell for her hard when she had met her. Then as time moved on and they became closer the feelings intensified even more. Olivia was shocked she had never seen the signs that Alex had felt the same way.

"Alex, why were you so scared to tell me, even if I wasn't interested we could have remained friends and still done things together.

"No we couldn't or should I say I couldn't." Alex choked out trying her best to keep her tears at bay. When the hell did she become so emotional? "It would honestly kill me to continue being with you, at least until I could figure out how to stop loving you not that would ever happen."

"So you were going to do what?"

"You mean after you laughed at me and realized you could do so much better?"

Olivia shook her head. Having seen Alex so often in court she often forgot that in personal life she was very insecure and doubted herself.

"There is an opening in Appeals in Albany that I was going to transfer to. Logically it would be my next step up to the senate so no one would have thought twice when I moved there."

Olivia sat her half-eaten slice down and wiped her face. The next step up to the Senate that was Alex's dream, make it to the senate. She couldn't stand to look at Alex as she spoke the words she was about to say.

"You should take the transfer and never look back."

Alex dropped the pizza she had and covered her mouth with her hand. There was no way that Olivia was telling her to walk away not after she had just told her that she couldn't buy what was already hers.

"Your dream has always been to go to the senate and if you're with me that's not going to happen. Not only will they question your lifestyle choice but once they start to investigate me…well we both know how that will play out, with my background. I can live with a lot of things but I can't live with the fact that I would be the one to keep you from your dreams."

"Honestly it's no one's business but mine who I share or don't share my bed with." Alex held up her hand to stop Olivia from talking when she saw her about to protest "Yes, I know it matters to some, but who cares, lord knows I don't. The people who matter to me know that I am gay and support me. Once they start to investigate you they will discover what I know. That yes you are a product of rape but you have turned into this amazing woman who is a beacon of hope for women in their darkest hour. They will discover that you have a heart of gold and are quite possibly harder on yourself than anyone else could ever be. If they can't support me because of who I love, a woman, who I know would never hurt me, a woman who is willing to give her life for a stranger, a woman who I don't want to live without, then I don't want their support. If I have to lose you to gain that then I don't want it, Olivia."

"But your dreams."

"My dream is to find a woman who I love that will love me in return. A woman, that I can share my happiest moments with and who will hold me in my lowest moments. To find a woman, who will encourage me when I want to give up and then be my biggest supporter when I succeed. To find a woman to marry, have children with, and grow old with. That woman is you, Olivia Benson." Alex stated as she smiled "Yes, I would love to be elected to the Senate but what is the point of achieving all your dreams if you have no one to share it with. I want to share every failure and achievement with you, no one else, just you. So if you're thinking that telling me to move on and forget about you so that I can become Senator Alexandra Cabot you can forget it."

"So you want to give it all up for me?"

"No I want to achieve it all with you not give it all up for you, there's a difference." Alex answered as she took Olivia's hands in hers once again "I want to know I can do what I did today and not do it secretly. Even though I know that's not what you want or need. So what do you say?"

"I have to say that depends." Olivia said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"On."

"Can we still go to the Cabin this weekend?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh God how she loved that it was the simple things that made her happy. "Yes we can still go to the cabin this weekend and every other weekend that your heart desires."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm accustomed to having to dress up and have my picture taken constantly since I plan on being with the next New York Senator."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. She was trying to force herself to look away from Olivia, who was wearing a pair of NYPD shorts and a form fitting a shirt, when she remembered that she no longer had to keep it a secret how she felt. She could openly ogle her now girlfriend and with any luck and by the grace of god lover by the time the weekend was over. If only she could convince Olivia to forgo her ways. "Alex, is everything ok?" Olivia asked as she stretched and ran her hand up and down the back of her head. Alex's eyes zeroed in on Olivia's breast that was just put on display for her. She could see the taut nipples through the ripple of the clothing. She licked her lips as she sat her coffee on the table and slowly made her way over to where the woman of her dreams stood.

"Alex?" Olivia breathed when she realized that Alex was stalking up to her with a look that could only be described as pure desire and need.

"You are so fucking hot." Alex almost growled as she pulled Olivia tight against her and crashed their lips together. Olivia groaned in the kiss and wrapped her left arm around Alex's waist and brought her other one up to the back of her head and tangled her hand in her golden blonde hair. It wasn't until she felt herself being moved back toward the bedroom that she realized what Alex was doing and tried to stop it.

"Alex, no." Olivia gasped as she broke from the kiss and planted herself on the ground to stop the blonde from moving her even more. Alex stopped and pulled back to study the brunette. She could tell she more than aroused, her eyes were almost black, her breath was short and choppy and there was a slight blush that Alex was pretty sure covered her entire body.

Olivia removed herself from the blondes grasp and took a few steps away from her and tried to control her raging libido. God there was nothing more she wanted to do then to pick her up carry her to the bedroom and pleasure her in ways she's only dreamed about but this was Alex. She deserved to be courted properly and not taken straight to the bedroom.

Alex turned and ran her hands through her hair. She knew Olivia didn't believe in jumping straight into bed with a partner and she for one was very grateful. Everyone in her past couldn't wait to get to the bed and then within a month couldn't wait to get out of the relationship. It was truly different and made her love the brunette even more for her to treat her with such respect. But Alex was beginning to think that she was going to die if she didn't get to make love to the woman who held her heart.

"I know you have a code of honor that you hold yourself to." Alex shakily stated as she turned and faced Olivia "I have never been with anyone who believes in dating for a while before jumping into a sexual relationship but…"

"Alex" Olivia whispered looking away from the blonde. She had no clue how hard it was to keep from ravishing her body. Hell she had spent half the night fighting the urge to wake her up and take her but this was Alex Cabot. She deserved to be romanced, flowers, long walks on the beach, everything every romance movie and fairy tale had ever taught them growing up. Hell, there were times she still thought this was a dream and she would wake up any second.

Alex turned away and hung her head and took a few breaths in and out hoping to calm her body. She had controlled herself before this past Tuesday when she revealed her feelings to Olivia she could do it again. Being in such close proximity in the one room cabin was not helping her any, maybe she should have let her come up here alone after all.

"Fuck it" Olivia growled as she quickly made her way to Alex spinning her around and crashing their lips together once again. She opened one eye so she could see over the blondes shoulder to guide her back to the bedroom without any major accidents. They were almost to the door when Alex pulled away and halted their actions.

"It's ok." Alex said as her whole body shook with need. She needed Olivia like she needed air to breath but she would never guilt her or force her into anything. The day she did that she would take Olivia's service weapon and kill herself. "I understand just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. I promise."

"Glad you will be." Olivia stated as she latched onto Alex's pulse point. She knew with the amount of suction and biting she was marking the blonde and it would be difficult for her to hide it but she didn't care. When they left the cabin Sunday night she wanted to make sure every man and woman in the world knew she belonged to her.

Alex arched into the contact and moaned out. She ran her right hand up under Olivia's shirt and felt her knees buckle some when her hand came in contact with solid abs that quivered just a little at her touch.

Olivia bit down on Alex's neck and pulled back. She groaned and shifted her weight as her desire and need increased seeing the red mark on her neck. She took a deep breath and started to pull away "I'll give you your few minutes."

Alex's eyes shot open when Olivia's words registered in her brain. She reached out and grabbed the brunette almost causing them to lose their balance as she pulled her through the bedroom door.

Olivia laughed as she steadied herself and Alex before they toppled to the floor. "I thought you just needed a few minutes."

Alex glared at Olivia with one of her famous courtroom stares as she reached for the hem of Olivia's shirt and pulled it up and over her head. A devious smirk crossed her face as she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. If Olivia wanted to tease she would give her a dose of her own medicine. Olivia arched into Alex as she tangled her hands in her hair. Alex sucked gently on the nipple occasionally flicking her tongue across it as well. She glanced up and moaned when she saw Olivia's head was thrown back and her mouth was slightly open. Her chest was rising and falling faster and faster with each flick of her tongue and nip of her teeth.

"Fuck" Olivia moaned as she felt herself become even wetter with each flick of Alex's tongue.

"I promise to fuck you." Alex stated releasing the nipple with a pop as she began to kiss, nip, and lick her way to the other breast "I want to hear you screaming my name and begging me for more."

"Bed" Olivia moaned.

"Yeah on the bed, in the shower, maybe the table, and definitely on that couch" Alex answered as she flicked her tongue across the taunt nipple. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia was aroused and by the tightness of her nipples she was willing to bet it was a painful arousal as well. Olivia felt a flood of wetness between her legs and her knees began to buckle as Alex began her assault on her right breast. She had never in her life had a lover make her feel the way she was feeling with just a simple touch.

Alex caught Olivia as her knees buckled and guided her onto the bed. She stepped back long enough to pull Olivia's shorts off and quickly strip out of the t shirt and underwear she was currently wearing.

Olivia pulled herself up on the bed and watched Alex remove her clothing quickly. She had always figured that she would slowly and lovingly remove Alex's clothing their first time but she hadn't counted on her body reacting the way it had. It was taking all she had to scoot up on the bed so they weren't half on and half off the bed but something told her Alex wouldn't have cared either way.

"Trying to escape" Alex stated as she followed after Olivia on her hands and knees biting back a moan when Olivia opened her legs for her to settle between. Olivia shook her head no unable to form any words. She had never been submissive in bed before and always refused to completely surrender herself to any previous lovers but this was different. This was Alex and she was in love with her.

Alex slowly lowered her lips to Olivia's and kissed her gently on the mouth "Olivia if you don't want this say so now. I will stop if that's what you want."

Olivia knew it would kill her if the blonde stopped and no amount of self pleasuring would be able to dull the constant throb that was between her legs.

Alex searched Olivia's eyes and face when she didn't say anything. She could see the need and desire written all over her face and in her eyes but that still didn't give consent.

"Don't stop" Olivia finally forced out after she swallowed several times in an attempt to bring a little moisture back into her mouth so she could form the words needed. Alex released the breath she had been holding as she kissed along Olivia's jaw line from one side to the other. Olivia ran her hands up and down Alex's back as she lifted her hips up and tried to get the relief she so desperately needed.

"Fuck you're wet." Alex hissed out as Olivia's center connected with her body coating her.

"You." Olivia struggled to say unable to form complete sentences hoping that Alex understood what she meant.

Alex, who had every intention in the world of taking it nice and slow but decided they had the rest of their life for that, trailed her hand down Olivia's body until her fingers came in contact with her slick, swollen folds. She never had a lover become this wet before.

Olivia hissed as Alex slowly and carefully pushed in.

Alex stopped hearing Olivia hiss "Olivia?"

"Been awhile." Olivia struggled to say.

Alex's eyes grew wide when the full meaning of what Olivia said hit her. She had heard the reputation of the brunette when she started working with the unit and then learned more when they became friends. As she laid there hovering over Olivia with two fingers in her only one knuckle deep she realized Olivia hadn't talked about any dates or women in close to a year.

Olivia smiled at the blonde as she watched the array of emotions and thoughts flow across her face.

Alex lowered her lips to Olivia's and kissed her fully exploring her mouth as she slowly and carefully pushed her fingers into Olivia.

Olivia pulled her head away and gasped once Alex was fully embedded in her.

"You're so tight and feel so good." Alex whispered in her ear as she slowly moved her fingers out and back in. "I can feel you tightening around my fingers and pulling me in deep and deeper with each thrust."

Olivia threw her head back and groaned as Alex described what she was feeling. She was pretty sure at that moment she could talk her into an orgasm if she wanted to.

As Olivia became wetter and wetter she realized that Olivia liked to have someone talk to her as she was made love to.

"I can feel your muscles quiver as I push in deeper." Alex whispered as she kissed along her collar bone. "When I curve my fingers I can feel your little bulb."

"ALEX" Olivia screamed as she began to massage her spot deep in her. "Please please please."

Alex took pity on her lover and began to steadily thrust in and out of her making sure to rub against her inner wall. She could tell with the hitching of Olivia's breath and how she was becoming even tighter that it wouldn't be long before she crested over that peak.

Olivia met Alex thrust for thrust she was so close. Alex pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and curved her fingers as she used her thumb to rub circles on her clit to push Olivia over.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat as her body tensed up and raised off the bed. She could hear a constant roaring in her ears as a million feelings washed over.

Alex held her mouth open in awe as Olivia came undone under her. She continued her movements to prolong her orgasm as long as she could only stopping when Olivia collapsed on the bed.

Olivia sucked in as deep of a breath as she could trying to replenish her body with the oxygen she just denied it.

Alex waited until she felt Olivia's body relax before she slowly and carefully extracted her fingers bringing them to her mouth to clean them off. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of Olivia. She knew now that she had tasted her she would never get enough of her.

Olivia opened her eyes in time to witness Alex cleaning her fingers off and felt a new pang of arousal hit her. She had never saw anything as erotic as Alex Cabot with her eyes closed moaning at the taste of Olivia on her fingers. With heavy arms she reached up and pulled Alex into a kiss wanting to know what she tasted like on Alex.

Alex smiled at her lover as she rolled off her and pulled the covers up over them. Amazed that Olivia had rolled over and was allowing her to hold her. She was almost asleep when she felt Olivia tighten her arm around her body even more and whisper I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke with her head on Alex's left shoulder, her arm around her waist and a knee between her legs. From her position she had a perfect view of Alex's perfectly round breasts. They were a creamy white with perfect pink nipples that were erect. She bit back a moan as images of earlier flashed through her mind, how Alex dominated her, how she talked to her during their love making, how she gave her the best orgasm ever, then how she held her tight as she fell asleep.

"I can feel you smiling." Alex mumbled as she felt Olivia's mouth move against her body.

Olivia raised up and raked her eyes up and down the naked body next to her. Alex was a goddess sent from the heavens above. Her long blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow as if it was a halo. Her shoulders and arms was nicely sculpted to the point that you could see the muscle definition, complements from performing fifty push-ups daily. Her stomach had to be the flat test stomach she had ever encountered. Her legs were long, lean and defined from daily jogs through Central Park, some that she often went with her for.

Alex felt her body come alive just by Olivia's intense graze. She tried her best to remain as still as she could to allow Olivia to look all she want but the longer she took the more she felt her need for the brunette grow. Unable to keep still any longer she shifted on the bed squeezing her legs together.

"You know" Olivia whispered as she ran one finger from Alex's chin down the valley between her breast and stopping just short of reaching Alex's perfectly waxed mound. "I realized you never received any relief earlier. You made it all about me."

"I'm fine." Alex choked out not recognizing her voice as she spoke.

"Is that why you are squirming on the bed?"

Alex's chest rose and fell faster and faster as she tried her best to regulate her breathing but failed miserably.

"Is that why" Olivia brought her finger back up Alex's body circling her breast.

Alex tried her best to bite back the moan that started deep in her chest and slowly made her way up her throat and out of her mouth.

Olivia placed her hand over Alex's heart "Your heart feels as if its about to beat out of your chest?"

Alex could only bite her lower lip and squeeze her eyes shut as Olivia tormented her body with a simple touch.

"Is that why your eyes are clenched tightly shut?" Olivia whispered in Alex's ear smirking at the sharp intake of air she heard "Because you're fine?"

Alex groaned as she clenched the bed sheets tightly in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to grab Olivia's hand and guide it to her throbbing core but she couldn't do that. The decision to reciprocate had to be hers and hers alone.

Olivia gently turned Alex's head to face her "Open your eyes please."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she met chocolate brown eyes full with need.

Olivia's eyes darted from side to side as she read the blonde's blue eyes. She could see the burning desire and need and she could also see how hard she was working to keep it under control. She reached forward and cupped her cheek slowly bringing their lips together.

Alex was so lost in the feel of surrendering herself to Olivia's lip that she hadn't realized that Olivia was moving till she felt a slight push for her to part her legs so Olivia could settle between them.

Alex pulled away and gasped for air as Olivia pushed against her core. She fought with everything she had not to raise her hips up to find the friction she so desperately needed to find relief.

Olivia took advantage of Alex's head being turned away as she lowered her head and began trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She couldn't help but moan as she watched Alex's skin erupt with goose bumps all over.

Alex raked her nails up Olivia's back as she nipped her way across her collar bone allowing her lower body to raise up and meet Olivia's as she felt her push against her.

Olivia felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth when she felt Alex coat her body with her wetness. She was torn between continuing to pump her body against Alex and allowing her grind against her or to make her way down her body and devour her as if she was going to be her last meal. Remembering how she tasted on Alex's lips decided it for her, she was going to devour Alex.

Alex made a noise between a groan and a grunt when Olivia pulled her body away from her. She was willing to bet if Olivia had given her two more thrusts she would have come undone. Now she was left even more aroused than what she was moments before.

"Shh" Olivia whispered in a soothing voice as she kissed her way down Alex's body.

"Please" Alex pleaded as she tangled her hand in Olivia's short hair and tried to push her down to where she so desperately needed her. She couldn't remember the last time she needed to come as bad as she did at that moment.

Olivia pushed herself back up Alex's body so she could look into those sea blue eyes that always got a shade darker when she was near her "Trust me".

"With my life"

Olivia smiled as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she pulled away and once again kissed her way back down Alex's body stopping at her breast. They were perfectly round and fit in the palm of her hand as if a piece of puzzle being joined together.

Alex hissed as Olivia cupped her breast that were overly sensitive.

Olivia palmed each globe alternating between light feather like squeezes to somewhat rough causing Alex to arch into her touch and moan out loud. She quickly learned that hearing Alex moan in pleasure was her new sound. At least until she heard what she sounded like when she finally found release that was.

Alex felt as if her body was on fire and every touch she felt from Olivia magnified by her nerve endings.

Olivia took a rosy nipple in her mouth and sucked on it gently as she flicked her tongue across the tight bud. She groaned as Alex tangled her hands in her hair once again and pushed slightly encouraging her to take more.

Alex's head fell back and her eyes closed as a throaty moan escaped her throat.

Olivia released the bud with a pop and gently blew on it making it become even tighter. She trailed her tongue across the valley between her breasts until she made her way to her left breast. She flicked it with her tongue biting back a yelp as Alex's hand instinctively tightened its hold and her whole body jerked.

"You're killing me." Alex choked out as she did her best to force her hand to lessen her grip on Olivia's head.

Olivia hummed as she began to nip and suck on the already tight protruding bud.

"Can't please don't." Alex gasped as she tried to pull Olivia away from her breast. She was so sensitive that it was hurting.

Olivia pulled back and studied her lover's face. She could tell that there was a mixture of pleasure and pain on her face but pain was the more prominent one.

Alex finally allowed herself to breath when Olivia finally relented on her assault. She so badly wanted Olivia to continue but she was too painfully aroused to allow it to happen.

Olivia began to nip and kiss her way down Alex's firm and tight stomach stopping long enough at her belly button to circle her tongue around it.

Alex tangled her hand in Olivia's head and pushed with all her might.

"Someone's inpatient." Olivia mumbled against Alex's heated skin as she nipped at her inner thigh.

"Waited too long." Alex answered trying to pull Olivia's face to where she wanted it grunting when she pulled back and stopped her.

"Four days is too long?" Olivia questioned as she nipped at her other thigh.

"Since I met you." Alex cried out just as Olivia ran her tongue through her soaked folds.

Olivia pulled back and swallowed the copious amount of liquid she had on her tongue. She had often wondered what the blonde would taste like. Would she be salty? Would she be sweet? Or would she be a little tangy? She was a little of all three and then a special mix that was uniquely Alex.

"I believe you just became my new favorite taste." Olivia mumbled running her tongue through Alex's fold again.

"Oh Fuck" Alex groaned out as she tried to keep Olivia in place.

Olivia chuckled at Alex's response as she looked up at the blonde. Her stomach was quivering with need and her breaths were just as short and choppy if not more so than they were a few moment prior. She was almost terrified that Alex was going to hyperventilate and pass out before she could bring her to a mind blowing orgasm like she had done her.

She ran her tongue through her folds up to her swollen bud and flicked before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it gently.

"GOD" Alex screamed as her hips raised up off the bed "DON'T STOP"

Olivia hummed as she sucked and flicked her tongue across the tight bud. She could almost swear she could feel it getting bigger in her mouth.

"OLIVIA, OLIVIA" Alex shouted as she began to shamelessly began to grind herself against Olivia's face. She could feel the start of her orgasm coming at her like a freight train. She knew when it crashed into her she would be completely depleted.

Olivia hummed as continued to suck and flick her clit alternating between the intensity of each stroke. She wanted to prolong her making love to Alex but she could tell how her legs were tightening around her body in a vice grip and how her grip was becoming even tighter in her hair that she wouldn't be able too.

Alex thought she was going to come completely undone when she finally applied direct pressure to her clit.

Olivia rotated her tongue the best she could as she applied as much pressure as she could against Alex's clit.

"OH GOD YES YES YES YES." Alex screamed as her body arched up. She grabbed the sheets in a death grip as she continued to chant and scream as wave after wave crashed over her body.

It took all Olivia had to stay focused on what she was doing when Alex's body locked up and she felt a gush of wetness pour out of her. She wanted so badly to release the bud in her mouth and just drink in all she could of Alex.

Alex fell back on the bed gasping for air she was about to push Olivia away when she felt another orgasm coming at her. She had never had back to back orgasms before. "I'm gonna come again don't stop."

Olivia hummed and quickly buried two fingers as deep as she could in Alex just as curved her fingers she felt Alex clamp down on them.

A silent scream tore from Alex's throat as she threw her hand against the wall arching up even higher than earlier.

Olivia pulled back easing up on the pressure she was applying so she could slowly bring Alex back down.

As Alex fell back on the bed she began to push at Olivia's head "no more no more."

"Shh' Olivia soothed as she kissed Alex's inner thigh before slowly moving up her body and placing a kiss on each of her closed eyes. She felt her throat close up when those eyes opened up and nothing but love shinning out of them.

Alex smiled at the love of her life reaching up and wrapping her arms around her and bringing her down against her body. She hissed at the contact tightening her hold on Olivia when she tried to roll off her.

Olivia pulled back and studied those clear blue eyes. "I know we have only officially been dating since Tuesday but I love you Alex. I have loved you since you walked into the squad room and the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you."

Alex too overcome with emotions to speak pulled Olivia down into a kiss that she could only hope would convey everything that she felt for the brunette.

* * *

 **And if you will please excuse me now I need a cold shower.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex sighed as she felt Olivia unconsciously pull her closer against her body as she watched TV. She had never been with a partner who could make her feel so loved with just a simple touch. She had also never been with a partner who could turn her on with a look either. Both was a new experience that she was finding quite enjoyable.

"Hey babe let me up." Alex finally said realizing she should get up and get started on dinner.

"I kinda of like having you between my legs." Olivia responded as she wrapped her right leg over Alex's pinning her to the couch.

"And believe me I love being between them." Alex moaned as she tilted her head and kissed Olivia "But if we plan to eat something other than each other tonight I need to get up and get started on dinner."

Olivia gave Alex a devious smile as she reached out and caressed her breast through the shirt.

"Oh God" Alex moaned as her head fell back on Olivia's shoulder and her arm snaked up around her neck running her fingers through the fine hair at the nape of her neck.

Olivia bit Alex's neck and then soothe the pain over with her tongue as she allowed her hand to travel down her taunt stomach and under the waist band of her shorts.

Alex's hips arched automatically as Olivia's fingers skimmed through her already soaked folds. How in the world could one touch from one woman have her so wet and throbbing with need?

"Someone's anxious." Olivia murmured in Alex's ears feeling how wet she was becoming "It would be terrible if I pulled my hand back and left you hanging."

"Then I would just lay here in your arms and take care of myself." Alex answered knowing if Olivia pulled her hand back now she would die, or at least feel like she was dying.

Olivia circled her fingers around Alex's clit causing her body to buck against her hand "Is that so?"

Alex moaned as she dug her nails into Olivia's neck and silently encouraged her to continue.

"That's what I thought" Olivia said as she increased the pressure and speed on Alex's clit. She could feel how it was swelling in size under the ministrations of her fingers.

"That feels so gooood." Alex moaned out surrendering herself to Olivia "God baby."

Olivia groaned as Alex's legs opened even wider for her. She was mesmerized by the fast rise and fall of her chest and the sounds coming from deep within her throat.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot." Olivia choked out as she began to roll the bud between her fingers.

Alex's breath caught in her throat as her body arched.

Olivia hissed as Alex's nails dug even deeper into her neck as her orgasm crashed over her. To watch Alex come apart under her had to be the most glorious sight she could ever have the privilege of watching.

Alex gasped for air and made a conscious move to lighten her grip on Olivia's neck.

Olivia gently coaxed her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She waited until Alex's breath became steady before she withdrew her fingers from their resting spot.

Alex groaned in disapproval as Olivia removed her fingers from her until they were brought to her lips. She readily opened her mouth and took both digits in sucking and licking them clean, moaning at the taste of herself on Olivia's fingers. She closed her eyes as she worked her mouth back and forth over the fingers taking them as deep as she could before pulling back dragging her teeth lightly over them.

"Fuck" Olivia groaned once Alex released her fingers from her mouth and flipped over in her arms.

Alex leaned up and claimed Olivia's lips in a hungry kiss as she slid her hands into her cotton NYPD shorts. She smiled into the kiss when she realized that Olivia was going commando.

Olivia pulled from the kiss and groaned when Alex entered her swiftly with two fingers.

"I love how you tighten around my fingers." Alex whispered "How it always feels as if you're trying to pull me in deeper with each thrust."

Olivia let out a half groan half growl as she met Alex thrust for thrust.

Alex began to nip and kiss her way along Olivia's jaw and down her neck until she reached her pulse point. She ran her tongue across it feeling her strong, steady, heartbeat.

Olivia whimpered when Alex bit down on her pulse point and flattened her palm so that she hit against her clit with every thrust. She had been with lovers for months that couldn't make her scream in ecstasy but Alex was able to their first time together.

"I love you" Alex groaned out as she raked her teeth down the shell of Olivia's ear.

"Harder please." Olivia pleaded.

Alex felt a gush of wetness when Olivia pleaded with her.

"Do you want more too?"

Olivia whimpered and nodded her head yes.

"Shh shh" Alex whispered as she pulled out of Olivia and quickly entered her with three fingers.

Olivia's eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. She fought hard to try to make her body relax and not clamp down on Alex's fingers.

"God you are so wet and tight." Alex moaned as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. "I can barely move my fingers in you. That is so so fucking hot and a turn on." Alex positioned herself on Olivia's thigh and began to ride it.

"Oh god." Olivia groaned as she bit her lower lip. Alex had to be ten times wetter than when she was just a few moment prior.

"You do that too me." Alex said as she looked at Olivia with so open and full of love that it choked Olivia up "I get wet just with you running your hand up and down my arm but when I enter you." Alex pulled back and pushed back in causing Olivia to gasp "I physically feel you become wetter with each thrust." Alex began to rock harder on Olivia's thigh. "That just makes me soak through everything."

"Come baby please."

Alex curved her fingers finding the hard bulb that was deep in Olivia. She massaged it with her fingers as she rubbed her thumb over her clit.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Olivia chanted as she felt her muscles clamp down on Alex's fingers.

"Yeah baby" Alex groaned out as she continued to rub Olivia's clit drawing out her orgasm as much as possible until she felt her own orgasm take hold.

Olivia watched as Alex's body arched and her head fell back causing Alex to push in deeper. A scream ripped from their throats as they both climaxed together.

Alex's limp body fell forward unable to hold herself up anymore. It felt as if every muscle in her body had turned to much. As carefully as she could and with the last bit of energy she had she removed her fingers from inside Olivia.

Olivia grunted as Alex removed her fingers. With the last bit of focus and energy she had she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I hate to break it to everyone but there will only be about two chapters left in this story possibly three max. I am working on getting this one and Jumping to Conclusions completed before I begin posting my other stories that I have started writing one is a corroboration between an outstanding writer on this site. The other one I am looking to take you readers to a whole new arena and have you open your eyes to the possibilities out there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A week away at the beach with the guys give's me and you guys a lot of things. Since I am unable to stay in the sun from sun up to sun down like my co-workers I was able to finish this story and continue working on Jumping to Conclusions. It also gave me the chance to hatch out another story that will only be a few chapters in length. The only downfall of the beach was I had no WIFI and had to wait till I got back home to update my stories. Hell most of the time I only received service on my phone if I was sitting on the beach itself. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Alex woke up to being protective cocooned by Olivia. As she tried to remove herself from Olivia's grasp the brunette tightened her hold and moaned in protest.

"Shh" Alex soothed as she kissed Olivia's jaw. Once she felt her relax back on the couch she carefully extracted herself from Olivia making sure not to wake her.

Alex smiled at Olivia as she made her way into their bedroom. She had never been with someone like Olivia. She never questioned her whenever she wanted to get up from the couch earlier. She would simply look her up and down and smile and then go back to watching TV. It was almost as if she was visibly making sure she was fine and was content to let it be.

All of Alex's exes expected her to answer twenty questions whenever she wasn't in their line of sight or they demanded to know what she was doing every second of the day. It seemed almost as if her sleeping with them gave them the right to own her. She was a lot things but she refused to be treated like a piece of property.

"Hey coming in." Olivia called out as she cracked the bedroom door.

Alex couldn't help but laugh "Come on in."

Olivia opened the door the rest of the way and leaned up against the door frame as she took in the glorious sight before her. Alex was currently in a pair of light blue silky shorts that showed off some of her best assets, her legs. She was wearing a matching spaghetti strap shirt that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Enjoying the view?' Alex asked as she rubbed some lotion on her legs.

"If you ask me" Olivia stated as she walked up behind the blonde and pulled her against her "It's the best view around her."

"That's because you're bias." Alex answered turning her head and kissing the brunette.

"Maybe" Olivia answered letting the blonde go and heading toward the restroom "Give me ten and I'll help you with dinner."

"Tell you what, you enjoy a nice hot relaxing shower or bath, which ever you want and I will cook dinner for you."

"You've waited on me hand and foot since we got here" Olivia stated as she stripped out of her shirt.

Alex's eyes zeroed in on Olivia's breast as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Hey my eyes are up here." Olivia said laughing as she covered her breasts with her hands.

Alex blushed as she looked away.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh even harder as Alex became even redder. "I thought seeing you in the throes of passion was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I can see I was wrong. Seeing you turn blood red is even better."

Alex picked up the shirt she had been wearing earlier and threw it at the brunette who caught it easily "Keep it up you can starve for all I care."

"I can just keep having you." Olivia stated as she wagged her eyebrows.

"Good lord you have to have the most insatiable appetite of any woman I have ever met." Alex said shaking her head as she walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Alex looked up from where she was preparing dinner when she heard the bedroom door open once again. She was coming to realize that it was impossible for the woman to take a shower longer than five minutes. Hell, there was no way on earth she could even began to lather her hair in five minutes time much less a complete shower.

Olivia walked around and pinched Alex's butt as she reached around her and pinned her to the counter groaning when Alex automatically began to grind against her.

"I have an insatiable appetite because I happen to have the hottest woman on earth as my partner." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear "And one look at you I am turned on. In case you're wondering it's always been like that. I just fought hard to keep it under control when we would go out or stay over at each other's houses"

Alex dropped the knife in her hands and turned around to face Olivia wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. "That statement goes both ways."

Olivia nodded as she placed a kiss on Alex's nose before taking a step back "Let me help please."

"Light the grill on the stove and toss the steaks on." Alex answered as she turned back around and continued chopping the potatoes. "Then pull the mushrooms and onions out of the fridge."

"You know you don't have to continue to spoil me"

"It's your birthday weekend which means it's all your favorites all weekend long." Alex answered placing another cutting board and knife next to hers "Besides even if it wasn't, I enjoy spoiling you." Alex looked over at Olivia "You don't expect it or demand it and that makes it so much more enjoyable for me."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips "I love you."

Alex smiled at Olivia as the two fell into a comfortable silence while preparing dinner. Olivia taking over the responsibility of the steaks while Alex made sure the sides was completed.

"I have no clue how you eat like this and still keep in shape." Alex stated as she pushed her plate over to Olivia to finish.

"I run a lot." Olivia stated with a mouth full of food. "Plus I'm trying to replenish the calories I've lost since this morning. You know they do say that you burn as many calories in 5 minutes of sex as you do running five miles."

"So today we have ran well over fifty miles."

"And hopefully we will be running another fifty miles tonight." Olivia stated winking as she stood and retrieved Alex's plate before she could stop her "Go, sit on the couch and put your feet up. You have done nothing but wait on me hand and foot and made sure I've had everything I wanted this weekend. Now for rest of tonight and until we leave in the morning I will be spoiling you."

Alex considered arguing with Olivia but then decided against it with the look she was giving. She gracefully accepted the full glass of wine Olivia was holding for her, placed a chaste kiss on the lips and then headed to the couch. Alex could only begin to imagine what Olivia's idea of spoiling her would be and she could hardly wait for the rest of the night much less the rest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

As Olivia finished cleaning up the kitchen she was trying to think of something she could do for Alex. The beautiful blonde had gone over and beyond spoiling her over the weekend and wanted to find some way to show her appreciation with something other than making love to her. As she dried the last dish she recalled how Alex told her one time there were times she just loved to light a few candles, run a hot bath, get a bottle of wine and just relax in the tub but she couldn't do it that often.

Olivia quietly grabbed the bottle of wine they had opened for dinner and another glass before heading into the bedroom. She searched the drawers until she found the scented candles she knew Alex had. Walking into the restroom Olivia thanked god once again that when Alex inherited the cabin she remolded the bathroom to include a tub big enough for two with a built in Jacuzzi.

"Hey" Olivia said as she leaned over the couch kissing the blonde. The fact that she could readily kiss the woman who she had lusted after for a few years now was still blowing her mind. "Come on I have a surprise for you."

Alex took a deep breath in and exhaled before she stood and suppressed a groan as she followed Olivia. The woman's body had the be the most sculpted piece of work sent from heaven she had ever seen before. She could see each muscle contract and release with each of her steps in her legs and buttocks. Her arms was like something out of a magazine.

"I feel like a piece of meat with you staring at me like that" Olivia stated not even bothering to turn around.

"Believe me" Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind and placed her head on her shoulder. For once she didn't mind the fact that she was a few inches taller than her lover. Actually this time she enjoyed it because she was able to glance down her a shirt at her breasts. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight "You are not just a piece of meat. You're filet mignon."

Olivia shook her head as she opened the bathroom door to reveal a tub full with water, surrounded by candles with a glass of wine on the edge.

Alex looked at Olivia with a shock look on her face. No one had ever bothered to remember that she love to soak in the bath but rarely had time for it. Even when they came up to the cabin she never fixed herself a bath focusing solely on Olivia to make sure she was happy. To her having the ability and means to see the brunette relax and smile meant more to her than herself.

"You have always made every trip about me." Olivia stated as she looked at the floor "When it should have been about you. The trips should have been about your happiness."

"My love" Alex choked out as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and raised her head so she could stare into her eyes. The amount of pain and love she saw there tore her heart in two and made it swell with more love than she thought possible for the woman she held in her arms "You have no clue how much happiness it brought me making all the trips about you. Everything and I do mean everything I have ever forgone just to see you smile or hear that laugh of yours was more than worth it. Believe me when I say I wouldn't change a thing."

The smile that Olivia gave her was small and didn't quite reach her eyes "Yeah, it's time to think about you. To put your needs, wants, and desire first."

Alex took a ragged breath in as she cupped Olivia's face in her hands and slowly brought their lips together as tears gathered in her eyes. She had no clue that every need, want, and desire began and ended with her.

"Come on" Olivia whispered as she pulled away and began to slowly undress the blonde. "Let's get you in the tub and I'll go get your book that you were reading and allow you to just relax."

"I don't want my book I want you." Alex said once she finally found her voice again. How Olivia always managed to take her breath and voice away amazed her. "I want to slide into the tub and lean back against you. I want to feel you wrap your arms around me and just hold me." Alex felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was coming in fast and choppy "I want to feel you lazily run your fingers up and down my arm like you do when you're watching TV. I want to feel you place an absent minded kiss on my shoulder like you have done all day. I want…" Alex stopped and made sure their eyes were connected before she continued "You want me to put my needs, wants, and desire first. I want you, Olivia. I need you, Olivia. God knows my desire for you is nothing like I have ever experienced before with other women."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest until a slender finger was placed against them.

"Shh." Alex almost moaned out. Simply touching the brunette made her heart beat even faster. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia could hear it. She knew she could see the flush of desire that was covering her body now that she was fully exposed to the brunette. Swallowing hard she took a step away from Olivia and exhaled slowly. She couldn't even begin to remember the last time she was ever this exposed to a lover.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat as Alex took a step back from her. For a brief second there she thought she was trying to walk away from her till she realized she was fully opening herself up to her. She raked her eyes down and then back up a very tone body until her eyes met blue. She could see the love, desire, and fear that was swirling around like a storm in them. She never broke eye contact as she took slow and calculated steps toward the blonde until she was pinned against the door.

Alex hissed as her taunt nipples came in contact with Olivia's t-shirt. her body shaking with a need that terrified her.

Olivia latched onto Alex's pulse point and began to suck on it as she lightly bit down. She couldn't help but groan when Alex's head feel to the side exposing more pale skin to her and she widened her legs silently giving her permission to take what she wanted.

Alex blindly grappled at Olivia's shirt trying to find a way to take it over her head without them having to break contact. Realizing that was impossible Alex slid her hand under her shirt and raked her nails down her back roughly.

Olivia ran her hand down Alex's body smirking when every expansion of skin she touched quivered. Knowing she had this type of effect on her was possibly the best aphrodisiac she had ever encountered.

"Fuck" Alex groaned through clenched teeth when she felt two fingers enter her.

Olivia pulled back and stared at Alex in amazement. She had been wet before in their past sexual encounters but nothing like this.

"That's how much I need you and want you." Alex managed to say after what seemed like an eternity.

Olivia still amazed began to pump in and out of the blonde as she flicked her thumb back and forth across her straining bundle. She could tell that Alex was already tittering on the edge and as much as she wanted to prolong this experience she wouldn't torture her that way. On her last thrust she curved her fingers as she applied direct pressure to Alex's protruding bundle.

Alex saw stars as her orgasm took hold. She had no clue she was shamelessly bucking and riding Olivia's fingers until her second orgasm crashed over her.

Olivia held her hand still and allowed Alex to take what she wanted when she began to ride her fingers. She could feel her muscles tightening around her fingers but Alex still rode her. It wasn't until she could barely move that she finally impaled herself on her fingers taking her the deepest she had ever taken the brunettes fingers. Olivia automatically curved her fingers and began to massage the small bulb that was deep in the blonde until her felt her body began to lessen the hold it had on her fingers.

Alex took ragged breaths in as she tried to get her bearings her hands automatically reaching out and grabbing a hold of Olivia as she began to remove her fingers from within Alex.

"I got you." Olivia soothed praying she would lessen the hold she had on her shoulders "I'm not going to let you fall."

"Too late for that" Alex mumbled as her head fell forward onto Olivia's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how are we going to work this?" Olivia asked as ran the wash cloth over Alex's body.

"I have to admit that I believe how we've worked it the last few times has worked pretty well if you ask me. But I am always willing to try new things."

"Pervert, I was talking about us dating." Olivia said with laughter in her voice as she squeezed the rag over Alex's chest, her eyes following the trail of water.

"We make it work, Olivia. We do what we have to do. Compromise and meet in the middle like any other couple."

"What about a conflict of interest?"

"Please don't be mad" Alex said sitting up straighter "But before I put this plan in motion I checked on that. If there was going to be a conflict I was requesting a transfer to any other division. I wasn't picky as long as you were by my side."

"Donnelly knew about this little scheme from the start."

"No I asked her hypothetically speaking if an ADA were to pursue a detective in their squad what would happen. She informed me that as long as and I quote "As long as you and Detective Benson can remain professional and keep whatever issues you have out of the workplace nothing would need to happen."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the image of Donnelly calling Alex out like she often had. Granted every time in the past she had witnessed it it had been professionally but she would have given anything to witness it.

"I'm glad you think it is funny." Alex stated as she swatted at Olivia and began to pull away.

"Not really I just love the way you look when you pout." Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arm her waist and pulled her back against her silently laughing when she instantly settled against her.

"I had to know because I was pursuing you one way or another" Alex sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her shoulder.

"So you want to leave?"

"No, I don't. But I want you and to me you are more important than any position or career I would ever have. So if leaving is what it took believe me it is worth it, God, is it worth it."

Olivia leaned down and placed a kiss on Alex's shoulder as she thought about what she said. She was willing to forgo any hopes or dreams she ever had for her. She was willing to leave a position that she excelled at and would propel her to Governor's mansion just to be with her. She had never been with anyone before who was willing to forgo their dreams just to be with her.

Alex glanced up and noticed that Olivia had her eyes closed with a pained expression. She could only begin to imagine what was going through her mind. She knew that in the past she never had anyone who had put her first but at the same time she had never allowed them to either. She was the type of woman who put their needs on the back burner to make sure their partner was happy. She had often shared with Alex how many times in the past she had done that justifying it by pointing out that their happiness was more important than hers. She would achieve the happiness needed through her work not her personal life.

"A relationship is about give and take." Alex stated as she linked her fingers through Olivia's and pulled her arms tighter around her "By give and take I don't mean you do all the giving and I do all the taking unless it involves those mind blowing orgasms you keep giving me." She stopped and smiled when she heard laughter come from Olivia "I'm going to make sacrifices, if that's what you want to call them, to make you happy. I'm fine with that because you at some point will have to do the same. It will not be all the time and it will not be just you doing it. We will fight and we will argue but that doesn't mean that we need to end what we have. It will mean that we need to sit down once both of us have cooled down and come to a solution. The best part of all the fights and arguments we will have in the future is the make-up sex."

"Is that all you ever thank about?" Olivia asked shaking her head at the blonde.

Alex turned her neck to the side and pulled the detective to her for a kiss "with you yes."

"Since you seem to have an answer for everything missy how about our dates?"

"What about them?" Alex asked settling back against Olivia again. She had never been as content in a woman's arms as she was with Olivia. "If you're worried I'm going to take you to all the high end restaurants I'm not. I know that's not you're style but I would like to have the ability to take you to some place out of your league, as you call it, once in a while."

"Alex you know how many times I've had to cancel dates in the past. You also know its only a matter of time that you become pissed off like the other women. Then what I'm given the ultimatum I need to come first or I'm out."

Alex could only shake her head at the women Olivia had dated before her. They were so stupid and self-center that they couldn't see what an angel they had and walked out on her. She for one was happy that they did so but hated them because of all the pain they had caused Olivia. Even though they were always the one to walk out Olivia was always the one to take all the blame when asked about it. Alex turned around in the tub so that she was facing Olivia before she spoke.

"I will never give you an ultimatum about choosing me or your job." Alex stated as she linked her fingers through Olivia's noticing the contrast in skin color "Taking you from the job you were born to do would be like taking a flower from sunlight. You would slowly die."

Olivia nodded as Alex spoke. She knew Alex understood the importance of her job but there was only so much a person could take before they walked out.

"We will schedule our dates on the days you are not on call." Alex continued once Olivia looked back up at her "If you are called out of those dates we will just reschedule. Olivia you need to realized that a date isn't just meeting for dinner in the evening. If we have to meet for breakfast and call that a date we can. If it has to be a 'hey I just got off I'm going to grab some take out and head over' type of date it can be too. If I have to stop by your favorite greasy diner and grab your favorite and bring it to you and we eat at your desk as you comb through clues and evidence we can call that a date."

"Have an answer for everything don't you." Olivia stated pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"No I have a solution or a compromise." Alex answered placing a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips "If you really want to make something work then you do what you have to do. Olivia I want this to work and as long as you meet me half way then we can overcome any obstacle there is. The only question that you need to answer is do you want this to work?"

Olivia smiled at the blonde that had somehow stolen her heart without her realizing it "I do Alex. Lord knows I do."

"Then we will make it work, I promise you. This time next year we are going to be where we are now celebrating your birthday and our one year anniversary."

For the first time ever Olivia knew without a doubt that next year would be the first of many anniversaries to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this story and sticking with me even when I made it seem like it wasn't Alex. I will never be able to thank you guys enough for giving me a chance and reading everything I have written. You guys are truly the best. In the next few days I should have the epilogue for this story finished and posted. Again thank you all so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia walked into the bullpen and smiled at the bouquet of flowers that was sitting on her desk. She had always hated her birthday until five years ago when Alex had surprised her and they began dating. Since then she was like a child at Christmas time at this time of year. She carefully extracted the white envelope and pulled the card out.

My love, the last five years have been the best five years of my life. Just when I don't think it's possible to love you more, than what I already do, you do something and I fall in love with you all over again. I look forward to that experience for the rest of my life. I love you Olivia Benson and we are waiting for you outside right now.

Olivia looked up and looked toward the bull pen door.

"I don't have an envelope this year" Cragen stated from his door way "But as of right now you are on vacation till Monday at 8. They're waiting for you outside."

"Thank you" Olivia said as she darted out of the door and took the stairs as quickly as she could. She busted through the entrance door and stopped suddenly as she looked around. She was reaching for her phone when she heard what had become her second favorite voice.

"Mama"

Olivia spun on her heels and lit up with a smile that could light the darkest place on earth when she spotted her wife and daughter. Olivia had asked Alex to marry her on their one year anniversary and within six months they were standing outside Alex's cabin having a quiet private ceremony with only the squad present. As a wedding gift Alex had the cabin signed over to Olivia despite all her objections.

On their second anniversary Alex announced that she wanted to leave the DA's office and start a family. Olivia had fought her tooth and nail about her leaving not wanting to deal with a new ADA but finally gave in and by the time her next birthday rolled around Alex was pregnant.

Alex, who knew how much the cabin meant not only to Olivia but to them as well, called a contractor and had their one bedroom cabin converted into a family cabin with an added bedroom and an enclosed porch with heating and air so Jenny would have a place to play.

"Haffy birfday" Jenny, their two year old daughter cried as she wiggled trying to break free of Alex's arms pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia reached out and took the active girl from Alex's arms "Thank you baby." Olivia said as she hugged her before switching her to her left hip and turning her attention to Alex "Hey you."

"Hey yourself" Alex whispered as she willing stepped into Olivia's one arm embrace her eyes fluttering close as she inhaled her scent. Five years to the day and she could still turn her on with a simple touch.

"Go." Jenny said as she began to bounce in Olivia's arms

"Yes we're going to the cabin" Olivia answered reluctantly releasing Alex so she could tickle their daughter causing her to squeal with laughter.

Even though she was the spitting image of Alex she was so much like her that it often scared her. She had the same head strong attitude with the restlessness to go with it. The only time she ever seemed calm or at peace was when she was at the cabin, much like Olivia.

Alex felt her throat constrict as she watched Olivia with their daughter. This was one of those times that made her fall in love with the brunette deeper than she ever thought possible. She couldn't help but place a hand over her stomach and unconsciously rub it as she imagined Olivia with their next child.

Olivia caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned all her attention to Alex.

"I'm fine I promise." Alex answered smiling at the concerned look on her wife's face.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Olivia mumbled as she reached out and placed her hand on Alex's stomach just to the side of hers and stared into her crystal blue eyes that showed nothing but love for her.

"No more than his Mama ever does" Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and played with her hair

"Hey I don't not give you a hard time" Olivia feigned hurt.

"Only when I try to spoil you and surprise you, especially on your birthday" Alex stated as she took Jenny from Olivia and secured her back into her car seat.

Olivia laughed as she shook her head at Alex "How can I give you a hard time on that, our relationship was built on surprises."

"No, it's built on love it was discovered with surprises." Alex corrected as she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Olivia waited till Alex secured the car door before pinning her to the car crashing their lips together in a soul searing kiss only breaking when her lungs screamed for oxygen.

Alex allowed her head to fall back against the car and fought the urge to wrap her legs around Olivia's waist and beg her to take her where they stood. Jesus, she was so turned on her whole body shook with need.

Olivia rested her head against Alex's as she slid her hand under her shirt and ran her thumb along the small bump that was beginning to show. "Alex you have surprised me since that first day five years ago and continue to surprise me every day. You surprised me by not only wanting me but willing to do what it took to keep this relationship. You surprise me by making sure this stays an equal partnership no matter what I say or try to do. You surprise me by blessing me with not one but soon two beautiful children. Most importantly, you surprise me with the amount of love you show me on a daily basis. For that my love I will not only forever love you but I will forever be in love with you."

Alex could only nod as she was overcome with emotions. She had no clue that running the risk of destroying her friendship with Olivia would lead her to the best relationship she had ever been in. Like the author Angie Stanton had once said "Sometimes surprises are the best."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe this story has come to an end. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this story. This was a great way to take a break from the seriousness of my two other stories. There is only two more chapters to Jumping to Conclusions left that I am focusing on so that I will only have A life Changed and the new ones that I am working on which I will reveal as soon as I finish the chapter and post it to Jumping to Conclusion.**


End file.
